The present invention relates to a method in making a pillar-type structure on a semiconductor substrate, and more particularly to a method in making pillar-type capacitor node on a silicon substrate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,885 Water Lur et al. had provided a method to form a capacitor in a DRAM cell by depositing a conductive polysilicon electrode layer on the substrate. Oxide lines are then formed on the polysilicon layer. Using the oxide lines as a mask to etch the polysilicon layer, pillar-type capacitor node is formed in the plolysilicon electrode layer.
The present application however provides a different way to form a pillar-type capacitor node on the silicon substrate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method in making a pillar-type structure on semiconductor substrate, by depositing sequentially a conductive polysilicon electrode layer, a nitride layer and a silicon layer on the substrate, and then forming required oxide pillars in the silicon layer to act as a mask for etching the conductive polysilicon electrode layer.